characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Juggernaut
Juggernaut is the alias of the avatar of Cyttorak, Cain Marko. Powers Avatar of Cytorrak: The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak bonds to the user's soul and makes him the avatar of Cytorrak, an Exemplar, by giving him this new body. He was stated to be a Thor-class threat: *''Superhuman Strength:'' The Juggernaut is sometimes listed to possess virtually limitless superhuman strength, and other times simply as class 90. Using this strength he was able to knock out the Thing with three blows, Colossus, and even the Merged Hulk (through repeated suprise ambush tactics and Thor. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Prime in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap and even toppled the Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. He was also able to go toe-to-toe against an enraged World War Hulk. Also, when empowered greatly by absorbing energies from a magical universe, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding through the universe in which he was. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activites. *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue:'' The Juggernaut's skin, muscle, and bone is exactly four times more dense than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Shatterstar's sword and healed instantly. The demon being D'Spayre once flayed the Juggernaut down to a skeleton after draining him, and even then, the Juggernaut was able to regenerate all the damage done once he regained his full power. *''Self-Sustenance:'' The Juggernaut is completely self-sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink at all. He cannot tire, hence he cannot sleep, however his self-generating mystical energies provide him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. *''Immortality and Immunity:'' Cain is immune to aging. The Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. *''Embodiment of Irresistible Force:'' Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. Thor's use of his god-blast allowed him to stop Juggernaut in his trackers. During a battle with War Hulk, the mutant Apocalypse increased the Hulk's strength by grafting Celestial tech to him, which allowed Hulk to increase his strength at will, thereby enabling him to stop the Juggernaut. *''Force Field:'' The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, which greatly enhances his physical durability to the point that the field was even able to withstand Thor's god-blast. **''Superhuman Durability:'' With his force field active, Cain is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. Although Cain is able to be harmed by high levels of metnal attack, mystical attacks or weapons with mystical properties. When the Juggernaut's force field was negated by Mjolnir, he was still durable enough to exchange blows with Thor. Category:Characters Category:Avatars Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Anaerobic Respiration Category:Immortality Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Unstoppability